ANATOMIA
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: tercera parte de "y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron", Nuestro querido genio Donatelo tiene una "casi equivocada" idea sobre el sexo, pero un programa y una señorita del tiempo, le haran cambiar "delicisamente" de opinion...


**Anatomía **

**Advertencia: el siguiente fics contiene lenguaje científico y escenas Lemon. Todo aquel que tiene una imagen decente de la "tecno-tortuga", por favor: ¡NO LO LEAN!, ¡Yo ya se los advertí después no me demanden! **

**¡Que comience el show!**

**Usuario Don-tachemys scripta elegans: ¡**Buenos días o buenas tardes o buenas noches! según de que región del mundo sean compañeros cibernautas. Antes de comenzar a relatar mi experiencia, quería contestarle al usuario **Yzq- Beth** que la teoría de la Relatividad incluye dos teorías: La relatividad general y la relatividad especial y no "espacial", que fueron formuladas por el genial Albert Einstein para resolver la "incompatibilidad" no la "compatibilidad" existente con la mecánica newtoniana y el electromagnetismo, ¿OK?, creo que estas confundido/a, amigo/a. Si quieres que te explique la teoría con más calma, comunícate conmigo en mi Link mas tarde, prometo contestar todas tus dudas sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Ya resuelto este tema, quisiera comentar que he visto el programa "sexo extraño", aquel que se emite los sábados en Discovery Channel. Un compañero cibernauta lo recomendó como tema del mes, dado que el programa explica de manera científica todo lo que ocurre en nuestra anatomía, cuando nos enamoramos o tenemos relación con los del sexo opuesto

Debo opinar que el programa fue muy interesante, me permitió ondear en un tema que realmente es desconocido para mí.

Yo me considero un ingeniero tecnológico de nacimiento y desde que di mis primeros pasos a los 10 meses, si a ¡los 10 meses!, leyeron muy bien, eso me lo dijo mi padre, yo respiro, miro, oigo, bebo, como y vivo tecnología.

Esta de más comentar que mi primera reparación fue a un viejo radiograbador y mi primera creación fue un cochecito a control remoto que lo cree a los 7 años.

Con esto quiero decir, que mi vida fue dominada por la tecnología y eso fue el motor principal que manipula mi ser y no me molesta admitir.

Volviendo al tema principal, admito, que al ver el programa me dio un poco de… ¿Cómo llamarlo?, vergüenza, ¡Si, vergüenza!, por que no soy de ver esta clase de programas en los cuales se refieran al sexo.

Muchas veces he visto a mi hermano Rafa con una revista de repugnante contenido obsceno debajo de su cama o el historial de mi "amada computadora" he podido "chequear" que ha sido utilizada en mi ausencia para bajar material pornográfico de muy baja y despreciable calidad. Mi hermano mayor tuvo la "viveza" de vaciar el contenido bajado al "tacho borrador" para que yo no me diera cuenta de su uso.

¡Pobre hermano mío!, no importa que tantas cosas haga para ocultar su "descarada colección" que baja de mi querida computadora, yo siempre encuentro la manera de saberlo. Yo todo lo investigo, nada sale ni se escapa de mi escrutinio. El siempre me dice "¿Cómo lo sabes?" En lo que yo solo me molesto en contestarle "soy todo un genio"

Yo particularmente, no encuentro el porque mi hermano Rafa, se interesa últimamente en esta clase de colecciones, la única explicación que me hago es que desde hace un mes, mi hermano "haya" descubierto "algo" que lo haya "interesado" porque después de "desaparecer" un sábado lluvioso, volvió al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa y muy "extrañamente cariñoso" con nosotros en especial con mi hermano menor Mike, quien se sintió "asustado" por tal cambio en mi hermano Rafa.

O también en mi hermano Leo, que si hubiese sido el de "antes" ahora estaría dándole un "soberano sermón" a Rafa por "tan asquerosa manía" pero ahora, Leo solo se limita en decirme " Ya Donny, déjalo" y los dos mayores "desaparecen" para hablar de temas que antes en casa eran "**tabú**", realmente extraño.

En resumen, todo lo que sea relacionado al sexo, ya sea en forma vulgar o no, a mi me avergüenza por no decir que no me interesa. Bueno, debo decir que ahora si me interesa y este cambio no se debe al programa que vi el sábado, sino por otra cosa…

Como les decía, este usuario **Notwen, **recomendó ver el programa y que cada uno diera su opinión y experiencia correspondiente. Y bien he decidido opinar:

El programa hablo sobre las hormonas y drogas que generan el cuerpo naturalmente cuando nos enamoramos. Las sustancias químicas que genera el cerebro son la dopamina: que genera el amor y la ternura, la endorfina que genera la energía y las emociones, la finilanina el entusiasmo, la epinefrina la que impone las metas que uno se propone, la oxitocina la que da el placer emocional y la feniletilamina que es una anfetamina natural es la principal que genera el enamoramiento.

Todo esto combinado en nuestra anatomía, es lo que provoca el amor y el placer sexual en las personas. Fue muy interesante para mi saber todo esto, ya que, como dije antes era desconocido para mí. Esto me permitió ver el lado diferente del sexo y ahora ya no es tan "indecente" desde mi punto de vista. Pero esto no es todo queridos colegas, ahora quisiera comentarles "mi experiencia".

Antes que comenzara el dichoso programa, yo me encontraba solo, mis hermanos mayores habían "desaparecido" en distintas direcciones y mi hermano menor y mi padre se fueron a visitar a una amiga.

Yo me había preparado un te y esperaba el comienzo del programa, me senté en el sofá y de repente siento que me tocan el caparaz… ¡Eh!, perdón, error de tipeo, la espalda. Me doy vuelta y me sorprendí al verla. Era mi amiga Renet, una viajera del tiempo… ¡Umm!, perdón, una agente viajera. Ella es una dulce chica y un tanto "despistada" que usualmente utiliza "extraños métodos" para realizar sus viajes, pero ahora no vienen al caso.

Renet volvía de uno de esos viajes y vino a visitarnos, me pregunto por mi familia, con ella hacia mucho que no nos veníamos. Le dije que mi familia había salido y que me encontraba solo.

Renet me pregunto que veía y le comente brevemente de que se trataba, yo muy avergonzado le contaba, ella noto mi incomodidad y me pregunto por que me portaba así. Yo le explique mi actitud y Renet me dijo que no tenia porque avergonzarme, si era algo natural, le di la razón y luego me pidió si podía ver el programa conmigo y muy tímidamente le respondí que si.

Se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y al rato comenzó la programación. Como el programa era de sexo pero desde un lado científico, a mi amiga le costo entenderlo y recurría a mi para que le explicara las difíciles palabras que utilizaban.

Yo no soy muy fácil de entender, lo admito, por el vocabulario que normalmente uso, no cualquiera puede entenderlo. Me las arregle como pude y le explique.

Como iba pasando la hora, de repente, Renet se quedo callada y puso atención al programa. Yo seguía mirando y en esos instantes, comencé a sentirme raro.

No es muy recomendable ver estos programas entre amigos y menos si el que tienes al lado es una mujer. Ella seguía mirando y de repente yo… no se en que momento, me quede observándola. Puse particular atención en su mirada, tenía unos bellos ojos azules, un color tan profundo tan azul como el fondo del mar, luego, baje mi mirada muy disimuladamente hacia su "anatomía", ella generalmente usa una especie de armadura…es por su trabajo, aclaro. Pero ese día, tenía puesto un conjunto deportivo de dos piezas color azul y un TOP blanco corto que llegaba hasta arriba de su ombligo y su cabello estaba oculto, dentro de un sombrero blanco.

No se porque, pero por un momento el programa dejo de interesarme y puse toda mi atención en su "persona". No se que hora eran, pero el programa ya había terminado y como mi mente es una "computadora" estaba procesando toda la información recibida. En un instante siento como una mano fría, tocaba mi rostro y eso provoco "que mi mente" hiciera una "desconexión".

Renet había dicho mi nombre y me obligue a mirarla me pregunto "¿Qué te pareció el programa Donny?". Yo le conteste que fue muy interesante, mentía, no quería ser descubierto, no quería que supiera que mi "interés" era ella en ese momento.

Mi amiga en ese instante me miro y me sonrío y me dijo "que mentiroso", yo me quede descolocado y le pregunte "¿Por qué?" y ella me respondió "si ni siquiera lo viste", yo no quería ser descubierto de ninguna manera, mi reputación se iría por el caño.

La forma en la que ella me miraba me obligo a desistir de mi "evasión" y termine aceptando. Yo muy apenado le dije que me quede mirándola. Renet me miro y me dijo "yo tampoco le puse atención", yo me quede mirándola de reojo por un momento y le pregunte ¿entonces en que quedamos? Y ella se paro frente a mí y me dijo algo insólito:

"yo te miraba a ti tambien, Donny", ahí si que me quede sin palabras, mi mente generalmente busca alguna respuesta en otros casos pero esta vez no. Asi que no me quedo mas remedio que formular una simple pregunta ¿Por qué? Y ella simplemente me dijo "Por que me interesas". ¡Ah!, por primera vez en mi vida si que no supe como actuar, no había forma de enfrentar una situación así. Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, mi corazón dio la respuesta antes que mi cabeza. Yo únicamente le dije "me gustas Renet".

Ella me dio la sonrisa más cariñosa hasta ahora y de repente salto sobre mi y me dio un beso muy apasionado en mis labios. Esta de más decirles que fue mi primer beso y fue la experiencia más bella del mundo

Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que Renet, impulsivamente dio el primer paso…

Me dijo algo que jamás espere y mucho menos creí acceder: "lo que vimos recién…¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a la práctica?"…quede mudo…empecé a temblar…la respiración comenzó a agitarse…el corazón a latir con locura…y la dopamina y la oxitocina en mi cerebro comenzaron a actuar…

Accedí sin pensarlo, raro en mi, y me la lleve a mi cuarto, seria deshonroso hacerlo en el salón, si mi familia llegase seria bochornoso.

Ella tomo mi mano y nos fuimos a la habitación, cerré la puerta con llave, soy precavido y Renet se tiro de un salto en mi cama. Yo me quede frente de ella. Renet procedió a quitarse la gorra y pude ver por fin su cabello: era rubio como el sol, era lacio y le llegaba hasta los hombros y un travieso mechón tapaba uno de sus ojos. Como segundo paso se quito el saco y el pantalón, quedando solo con el TOP y las bragas puestas.

Yo lentamente me acercaba a ella, mi mente comenzó de nuevo a procesar la infamación que llegaba a través de mis ojos. Renet se quito su TOP y quedo con su delantera al descubierto. Eran unos pechos muy bien formados, eran de tamaño mediano y unos pezones ligeramente rosados. Yo los miraba fijamente y la testosterona que hay en mi organismo comenzó a fluir con mas fuerza.

Ella me miraba fijamente y luego se saco la ultima prenda, quedando como dios la trajo al mundo. Mis ojos estaban deleitados por tanta "bella anatomía". Un impulso que salio de mi corazón me obligo a "saltar sobre su persona" abrazándola, atrapándola entre mis brazos.

La bese y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Mis hábiles manos no se quedaron atrás y también comencé a acariciarla, pasearse por su bella humanidad. Lentamente quede encima de ella y mis labios pasaron a bajar lentamente, me pose en sus pechos y los bese con ternura, dándole ligeros mordiscos. La oxitocina y los estrógenos que hay en ella actuaron, provocando su excitación. Sus manos bajaban lentamente por todo mi cuerpo y llegaron a mi "virilidad". Me acariciaba despacio por toda mi hombría, mientras que por momentos lo tironeaba fuertemente.

Mi excitación no se hizo esperar y comencé a jadear. Lentamente me acosté y ella se subió encima mío, me pasaba sus suaves labios por mi cuerpo y llego "allí" donde todo hombre tiene su " zona mas erógena", ella me besaba, me jalaba y lamia, con mucha suavidad y ternura. Mi testosterona estaba llegando a su limite, la epinefrina, finilananina y la endorfina de mi cerebro me "ordenaban" poseerla.

Me di vuelta y sobre ella me quede. Pasee mis labios por su cuerpo nuevamente y llegue a su femineidad, pasee mis besos y mi lengua por su clítoris y comencé a estimularla, ella gemía y jadeaba, estaba casi en éxtasis. Yo también estaba así y me "enterré en ella"

Me movía en ella como lo había leído en el libro de educación sexual con el que me alecciono cuando tenía 12 años. Si, nuestro padre nos explico todo desde ninjitsu hasta matemáticas y también sobre la sexualidad, así que por eso estaba enterado.

Renet y yo jadeábamos como locos, estábamos excitados, estuvimos así "unidos" por un buen rato, mientras que nuestras manos no paraban de acariciarnos. Nos besábamos con mucho amor y de repente "eyacule". Llegamos al clima juntos y fue, esta de más decir, que fue maravilloso.

Cansados los dos, nos acostamos y nos quedamos mirándonos tiernamente y nos dijimos cuanto nos amábamos. La oxitocina y la testosterona de mi cerebro actuaron juntas y provocaron que me quedara dormido, no sin antes que Renet se vistiera, se despidiera de mi y me prometió volver otra vez.

Bueno esta es mi experiencia amigos cibernautas, espero que mi relato no haya sido largo. Para finalizar quiero aclararles, que a partir de ahora mi idea sobre el sexo dejo de parecerme repugnante para pasar a ser de lo mas maravilloso que hay en el mundo, ¡eso si! si es con respeto y cuidado. Auque aun no apruebe "el pasatiempo" de mi hermano Rafa, puede ser que a partir de ahora, comience a entablar esta clase de "charlas" con el, por supuesto, con mucho respeto.

Me despido, adiós.

Si quieren contactarme mi mail es 

**Fin **

**¡Heloo!** Esto fue Anatomía, espero que les haya gustado. Todas esas definiciones que leyeron son ciertas yo no invente nada ¿OK?, pueden buscar esta información por Internet.

En el próximo y ultimo capitulo de esta saga será de mi Adorado Mike y…¡Chan-chan! De Joi Reynard, para los que no la conocen es la rubia que aparece en la saga "Ninja tribunal"

Nos vemos hasta la próxima "bye bye"


End file.
